So Far Apart
by EyesLikeAJungle
Summary: It starts with a drunk phone call and ends with a broken promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! So this story is obviously Max and Tess but other characters will also become involved. For Liz fans, she will be involved and won't be portrayed in a negative light what so ever. Reviews and views are appreciated as usual and I hope you guys enjoy!

So Far Apart

Chapter 1: How I Used To

"Max?" it's the middle of a Friday night when the phone rings and wakes me up.

` "Who is this?" I ask only half conscious.

"It's me, Tess! AwMaaaxy, I'm sosorry I woke you up! But I need you to come 'n get me," her voice is higher than usual and her words are slightly slurred which can only mean one thing.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I sigh. I run a hand over my face before looking for clothes to pull on.

"I'm sorry," she says guilty. I can't help but laugh at how childlike she sounds.

"Where are you?" I pull on a pair of shoes, grab my keys, and head for the window so I don't wake anyone else up.

"Uhhh lemme find out," I hear the phone fumbling and Tess screaming 'where am I?!' In the background some guy yells at her to shut the fuck up. Then there's a small thud and Tess exclaiming 'ow!' A heat rises in my chest at the sound of her being harmed but ignore it. "I think it's omewherrreeee on OceanLook…no LakeLook?" she says more to herself than me.

"Lakeview?" I ask her trying not to laugh too much.

"YES!" she yells excitedly.

"I'm on my way," I hear her tell me thanks before there's more fumbling with the phone and she hangs up. I get into my jeep and prepare for what will most likely be an awkward and interesting night.

The party wasn't hard to find with the dozens of cars parked in the front yard, the loud music, and insane amount of people. How am I supposed to find Tess in this? Opening the door, I'm met with a cloud of smoke, rap blaring from a surround sound stereo, and the sight of couples half naked with each other dancing or making out. The stench of beer is mixed with cigarette smoke, and the smell brings back nauseating memories.

I feel people's eyes on me. None of them know me and I sure as hell don't know them. How did Tess even end up here? I walk around the entire house twice, trying to avoid as many people as possible. I see one girl and she seems nice enough to ask where Tess is. "Excuse me, do you know where Tess Harding is?" I shout over the music.

"Hard, huh?" she asks with a smirk before she grabs me through my pants.

"Whoa! Uh… no that's uh…uh umm no..."

"Oh playing hard to get. That's hot," she's all over me now. Licking my neck, still going for my crotch, and slipping her manicured nails under my jacket. I push her away multiple times but she seems to think I'm trying to be rough with her.

"Please, please stop…I…I have a girlfriend," she doesn't even pause.

"I don't mind," she leans in to actually kiss me on my mouth. My eyes widen and I'm about to shove her away and run.

"Yeah… well she does," I look to see Tess standing with her hands on her hips looking pissed and completely wasted. Her eyes are hooded and she's leaning a little too much to the left. Her tight dress rode up her thin legs which are extenuated by the high heels she's wearing. Her hair is slightly messy, her usually neat curls in disarray. She walks over to us gracefully despite her current state. She pulls me out of the other girl's claws before planting her mouth on mine. She kisses me slowly and softly. This is nothing like the first time we kissed which was slick and frantic. She pulls away and I'm so confused because I don't want to stop kissing her. She smiles drunkenly at me like she knows I don't.

"Hi baby," she coos loud enough just for the other girl to hear before turning to her. "Excuse me, you can go, bitch. He's not interested," the other girl laughs incredulously before stomping off in heel so high I'm surprised she doesn't break an ankle. Tess, who I'm still holding close to me, is watching her with an angry fire in her eyes. "Slut," she mutters before turning her attention back to me. "You're welcome," she grins pulling out of my arms. I just smile back at her. I was right, this is going to be awkward.

She takes me by the hand, lacing her fingers with mine and starts leading me towards the door. As we walk through the crowd, I notice how all the guys are staring at her. Looking at her up and down like she's a piece of meat. I see one grab her ass. Unexpected jealousy and protectiveness course through me. I place both of my hands securely on Tess' hips to keep her closer to me. She places one of her hands on one of mine and looks back at me winking.

The fresh air outside washes over my lungs as I take in a deep breath. "Thanks for getting me," she tells me letting go of my hand. It's one of the first times I've seen her this summer. Her hair is longer and she has a tan dying her porcelain skin a slight pink.

"No prob…lem," I watch her trip and fall to the wet grass in her heels. I can't help but laugh and neither can she see. She's clutching her sides in hysterics.

"Did you just see that?!" She asks between fits of laughter. I laugh with her, more amused by her amusement than the fall.

"Yeah, yeah I did," she rolls over onto her back, the smile on her face contagious. We're a good distance away from the party now. Only a soft thumping of the bass turned up can be heard mixed with the sounds of the woods surrounding the area.

"Max, come 'ere," she waves her arm motioning for me to lay down next to her. I almost say no but hesitate as I look at her. She's mesmerized by the night sky in her drunken stupor. I decide to join her and try to see what she sees. I lay close to her but not too close. "Look at all of 'em. All the stars," she says reverently and I do. "Just think, our home is somewhere out there," her voice is sad, longing. I want to say something but I don't know what to say. It doesn't matter though because she continues on. "I wonder what it was really like when we lived there. I mean…I remember things. Mostly memories with you. I…Max? What's it like to have a family? A real one?" She's still looking up. In the moonlight I see a tear fall freely down her cheek,

"It's…" I start not quite sure what to say, "You know how you think of our planet as home?" she nods. "Well, your family is your home. For me it wouldn't matter what state, country, or planet I lived on. If my parents, and Izzy and Michael were there I would be home. To know you have people to rely on, and take care of you, and vice versa…that kind of love and support is the most important thing I think. My family knows me better than anyone."

"I want that," she sighs wistfully. I can't take my eyes off of hers which are still fixed on the sky. I try and imagine what it was like for Tess growing up with Nasedo. In the time I've seen them together she seems to love him like a daughter would love a father, but how requited that love is I'm not sure. A feeling of guilt creeps into me knowing that her life could have been so different if we hadn't left her the day we came out of the pods.

"Tess, I'm sorry," I tell her. She looks at me with her brow furrowed. "For leaving you that day in the pod chamber. We should have waited for you. Things would be… I don't know… different," she smiles at me and touches my arm.

"It's okay. I found you guys. Maybe one day I'll finally get to be home, too," she says her eyes closing. The guilt creeps up higher as I realize what she means by getting to be home. She considers us family and we haven't done anything to reciprocate that. I think about how long she must have been waiting for us. How happy she was when she found us and then how hurt she must have been when we kept pushing her away. I realize how selfish I was to think that she was only after me when she was after the three of us. She spent her life looking for us and we hardly ever thought about her.

She opens her eyes abruptly and looks at me with an excitement I've never seen in her before. "Max, let's make a wish!"

"What? Did you see a shooting star?" I asked slightly excited if she actually did.

"No, Maxy, I did not," she says wiggling more towards me and laughing. I decide I like drunk Tess. The mood swings are a little weird but she's entertaining, and I find myself loosening up around her.

"Well, _Tessie_ ," she laughs at my joke. "How are we gonna make a wish?"

"We just pick a star and WISH UPON IT," she says the last part in an enthusiastic British accent. "I used to do it all the time when I was little," she says matter of fact.

"Did it ever work?"

"Once. There was this bitch in my fifth grade class, Cassie Sanchez, who thought it would be funny to put my hand in a glass of water at a sleep over so I'd pee the bed. So I wished that her new Huffy would get stolen and sold for parts. It didn't BUT it did get ran over by a school bus and I saw it happen," she's smiling triumphantly at me. Whether it's because she had a wish come true or the girl in her class got what Tess thought she deserved.

"I'd say that's pretty solid evidence," I humor her.

"Me too!" she grabs my hand and I don't pull away. "Which star?" she asks seriously.

"You pick," I tell her. She rolls her eyes.

"Just like a man," she mutters. "Okay, I like that one. Look how bright it's burning," I look up and try and see which one she's pointing out. I think I do so I tell her I'm ready. "Close your eyes," she whispers. I do. It takes me a second but I make my wish. I open my eyes and see that hers are still shut tightly in deep concentration. A few seconds later, she says "I'm ready to leave now." She sounds tired and I wonder where all her excitement vanished too. I help her to her feet while supporting most of her weight.

The drive home is quiet. Tess falls asleep in the passenger seat occasionally letting little snores out. When we get to her house I carry her up the stairs after she trips on the first step. I think I should help her get settled in but things become awkward when she rips off her dress obviously not caring I'm in the room. I try not to stare but it's hard. Especially since she still has her heels on. I let my eyes linger on her a little longer than I'm proud to admit. I always thought Tess was attractive but it's becoming more apparent how beautiful she actually is.

She stumbles around the room muttering something about a sweatshirt and the Seahawks. "AH HA!" she holds the gray sweatshirt triumphantly. Her hand flies to her mouth hoping it will trap the loud sound that just came out of her mouth. She looks at me and tries, and fails, not to laugh. She throws the oversized sweatshirt on over her head before kicking off her shoes. I help her get into bed and bring the blankets around her.

"Max?" she says loud enough for just me to hear. I look at her waiting, "can you stay for a little? I uh…I remembered more stuff. About us," she says shyly and not looking at me. My heart drops. Destiny. She wants to talk about destiny. I'm about to tell her no, that I already know my destiny. The look on her face tells me she knows my answer. Knew it before she even asked the question and it's the alcohol giving her courage. Then I remember what she said about family and I can't leave her right now.

"Sure," I say quietly. She looks up at me eyes and smile wide with disbelief.

"Really?!" I nod. She scoots over to make room for me. I sit across from her on the bed and wait for her to begin. My eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and I can make out every part of her face. "We met before you were king. Fell in love before you were king. Like this life I didn't really have much of a family. My mother died and my father didn't want me. I was mostly on my own. And then I found you," she smiles and it breaks my heart. "I remember when we found out you were going to take over the thrown. We wanted to get married but because I wasn't royalty, the court was going to try and stop us. Find you a suitable wife." Her eyes are closed in remembrance. Her face screwed up in emotional pain probably feeling what she felt that day.

"I remember…you told me you couldn't marry anyone else. Be with anyone else. You promised that I was the only one you would ever love in this life or any other. You fought for me. I remember how terrified I was of losing you. The way you held me and kissed me for hours. It was the safest I ever felt. In both lives," we're both quiet. Her eyes are still closed as tears squeeze through her closed lids. "I wish you kept your promise," she whispers barely loud enough for me to hear. I take her hand and watch her a little while longer. Her eyes open and all I can see in them is hope and fear and love and as she looks down at our joined hands, her eyes seem scared. I want to comfort her some way but I don't know how. Unless…

"Tess, will you… show me how I used to hold you?" she stares at me in shock before nodding her head. She sits up on her knees and moves towards me. She places her legs on either side of me before settling into my lap. She takes my arms and wraps them around her back. Hers go around my neck and her legs lock around my waist.

"And then you'd kiss me," her lips brush mine softly. She kisses my nose, my chin, my cheeks, and forehead- covering my face in feather light kisses. She kisses my lips one more time before hugging herself to me. Her mouth is at my ear, her breath tickling my skin. "You'd whisper in my ear that you're here and you'll take care of me. That you loved me," I close my eyes and try to remember but I can't. I pull her closer to me. Her lips place random light small kisses on my neck while her long fingers stroke my hair. I bury my nose in her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo and a smell that is distinctly her. Orange blossoms. I run my hands over her back. "Then we'd just stay like this. For hours," I can hear the sad smile in her voice. As I hold her I find myself wishing that I had kept my promise too.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. Eventually she fell asleep in my arms and I laid her down. She mumbled my name in her sleep with a small smile before I left. That was three days ago and I haven't seen her. Haven't even heard from her or tried to contact her. All I've done is thought about her and Liz. Liz who left for Florida without a word. Tess doesn't feel like Liz but she doesn't feel worse. Maybe now should be the time to give her a chance. With Liz gone, there is no reason for me not to see what it would be like with Tess. Or to even just be friends with her for a start. I love Liz and Tess knows that. Slowly, she's learning how to behave more like a human. She's starting to understand boundaries.

Before I know what I'm doing I'm driving to Tess' house. She might want to get breakfast. I can tell her that I want to be friends and maybe work up to more. Test the waters. She opens the door still in her pajamas and her hair piled on top of her head. "Max," she says slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh…I wanted t-to see you," nice stutter, Evans.

"Oh…well come in," we sit across from each other at their table. Tess' house is huge and lavishly decorated. I wonder if Nasedo shape shifts into bank tellers or something and steals all the money then pins it on them.

"Max, I just wanted to say sorry. For the other night. And thanks for taking care of me," her eyes are down and she almost looks ashamed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm glad you called me. How did you even end up there?"

"I met this girl at the mall. We hung out for a while and she invited me to this party and it's not like anyone else ever asks me to hang out so I went," she shrugs. "It was dumb though. Just a bunch of creepy guys and loose girls. Not my style."

"Really?" I regret it the second it comes out of my mouth. Her eyes narrow at me. She's pissed.

"Really," she says harshly. I try to apologize but she starts talking, "is that what you think of me? What you all think of me? I'm just some slut who tries to break up relationships?"

"No! No not at all. I mean-"

"I mean you'd think of all people, you would know that's not the case. I could be with someone else. I could've said to hell with you, Liz, and destiny and fucked a guy of my choice. But I didn't," her words are weighted and slam into my chest. She's completely right. She's been waiting for me ever since she got here. Maybe even longer. Red faced and her fists clenched I can tell it's taking everything in her to not throw me against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" I stammer. "It's just you seemed…so experienced every time we… ya know," even though they were just visions, what I felt seemed completely real. And what I felt was turned on.

"Maybe I just know what you like," she looks at me through her eyelashes. Her voice low, and sweet, her crystalline eyes hypnotizing me. She walks over to me slowly. My eyes follow the sway of her hips up to the curve of her breasts and I remember how they looked barely covered last night in the dark. I finally reach her face which wears a knowing smirk. She pulls me out of my chair and I can't bring myself to protest at all. My mind is blank, focusing completely on her. She trails a light finger down my eyebrow to my jaw and stops on my chin. Her body is pressed up against mine. Her hands trailing over parts of my body. She rests one on my shoulder and the other comes to the back of my head. She toys with the ends of my hair like the other night. Her lips are nearly on mine now but she doesn't kiss me. Our lips barely even touch but I don't think I've ever experienced anything that felt better.

"Tess," I whisper her name. I can feel her smiling now. She rubs her nose along mine.

"Yes," she says confidently. A hand runs down my body and starts to slip under my shirt. Our breath mingles between us and I can taste her. God, I want to kiss her. Make love to her right on this table and finally understand what she seems so sure of. I press my forehead against hers and try to think straight which is hard to do with her lithe fingers running up and down my spine.

"Stop," I finally tell her. It barely comes out a breath and I'm not sure I even said it. Despite it sounding weak and non-threatening she does stop. Her hands are off me and she's stepped back a few inches.

"Sorry," she says in that same low voice. I shake my head trying to get rid of the effect she has on me.

"Look, if…if we're going to do this, try this whole destiny thing I want to start at the beginning," she looks at me confused but nods her head. I still want to kiss her. Why don't I? There's no reason not to. Me and Liz we're… There shouldn't be anything stopping me. Especially when she's standing here right in front of me. Her blue eyes filled with an unconditional love and lust that doesn't falter. Blonde curls frame her face. She's so small I just want to hold her. Protect her even though there's no danger. I can feel the way she needs me and wants me to need her.

"We should take it slow. Start as friends," I tell her. "What happened with Liz… I'm not ready for anything more right now," she smiles at me in understanding. The lust in her eyes is gone but the love is still there, floating freely in her blue irises. I'm starting to think blue might be my new favorite color.

"Friends?" she sticks out her hand for me to shake it. I smile at the gesture and wrap my larger palm around her small one and smile more at the difference in the size. Even the way her skin contrasts mine slightly.

"Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 2: Flirting With a Promise

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Tess asks sitting beside me on my bed. It's been two weeks since we decided we were going to try and be friends. I've learned that she likes to read young adult fiction love stories and comic books. Something I did not see coming. Especially when she described the comics as "romantic." She had to keep the novels and stories hidden though because Nasedo doesn't approve of the human perception of love. I started letting her keep her books here. I learned that she used to be a ballerina, a really great one, but Nasedo made her quit. From what she's told me, Nasedo doesn't let her do much of anything that's not alien related.

"There's nothing to do. We could just stay here. Rent a movie or something."

"Can we get pizza?" she asks excitedly. Up until two days ago Tess surprisingly never had pizza before. Another condition of Nasedo "protecting" her I'm sure.

"Of course," I can't help but smile at how excited she is. She looks back to the sketch pad in her lap. She's also a really great artist, something new I learned about her today. I go to order the pizza and watch her concentrate on the drawing. "What are you drawing?" I ask when I hang up the phone, trying to take a peek at the sketch book.

"You," she smiles sweetly.

"Really?" she nods.

"Yeah. Nasedo taught me memory retrieval techniques so I could remember our past life. He started me young and drawing things out kind of helped me remember more. I'd draw what our planet looks like. Memories of us. Of you. And now that I'm here with you, I want to compare."

"Can I see?"

"I don't have any of my old sketches but here the ones I started when I first got to Roswell," She hands me the sketch book and I begin to flip through it. There's sketches of me at school, in chemistry, at lunch. Ones of me sitting at the crash down. Me and Tess standing hand in hand outside of the pod chamber. There's one of Michael and Isabel. Then all four of us. The last one is the one she was working on today. It's me sitting next to her, laughing. Looking genuinely happy for the first time in a while. The way she's been able to capture these ordinary moments and make them into something is impressive. Her attention to small details is admirable. Like she knows that every piece is important in the whole scheme of the picture.

"Wow, you're really talented," I flip back to one of me in the hall way. It's zoomed in on my face. I'm smiling down at someone and I know exactly who that someone is. "When was this from?"

"That was the first time I saw you. You were standing there talking to Liz. I didn't even notice her. All I could see was you and thought I finally felt myself reconnect to you," she's smiling at the memory, running a finger over the picture but being careful not to smudge it. "Is it weird that I do this? Should I stop, Max?" she asks worriedly. She's been trying really hard to learn how to act human and figure out our boundaries that sometimes she freaks out.

"No...no, you shouldn't stop. But instead of drawing just me, Michael, and Isabel you should trying drawing other things too. Maybe even painting. You're really good, Tess," I place my hand over hers when I hand her back the sketch book. She smiles down at it blushing slightly. She bites her lip and I can't help but smile down at her a little bit. I've been spending most of my time with Tess this summer and I'm starting to see things in her I never suspected. She's much more human than she would like to admit. In just a few short weeks she's become one of my closest friends. I connect with her like I do Isabel and Michael. It's starting to become clearer in that whatever life we had before why I fell for her. A knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts.

"Pizza!" she says excitedly running for the door. "Hi!" I hear her greet the delivery boy. I can't hear much else besides a small laugh. A laugh I know too well. One that used to make me sick but also make my heart race at the same time. She's flirting with this guy.

"So I was wondering if I could get-"

"Hey, I got it," I cut him off. She's about to hand him cash but I stop her pulling out my own.

"Oh, are you sure?" she asks looking up at me confused. It is her turn to pay for the pizza but he doesn't need to know that. I hand him the money and see him still staring at her. What the hell is this guy's problem? He's not Tess' type. His hair is blonde and he's short, almost as small as her. He can't be older than sixteen. Tess likes older guys. And you can tell he's a jock who is only still in school because he can throw a football. No brains. Tess is intelligent and would need someone she could talk to about…smart stuff.

"Yeah, babe, I'm sure," I say slipping an arm around her waist. She wants to laugh. I can feel her looking at me and trying not to. I ignore her and take the pizza from the delivery guy. He shoots me an annoyed look and I shoot him a threatening one. There's no way this guy is coming near her. "Thanks," I tell him before shutting the door in his face.

I finally look down at Tess. Her eyes are wide and she's laughing. "What?" I ask her seriously. Did she really think I was going to let this guy hit on her like that? On the job? What is she supposed to do? Invite him inside? This isn't some bad porno that kid probably stole from his dad's collection.

"A bad porno?" crap did I say that out loud?

"I just didn't like the way he was-"

"Flirting with me?" she takes the pizza away from me and places it on the coffee table.

"Yeah," I defend myself. "Just like how you didn't like it when that girl was hitting on me at that party I rescued you from."

"Not even!" she exclaims. "That bitch was all over you! It's not like he grabbed one of my boobs!"

"Oh! Like he wasn't thinking about it?" she goes to pull out a slice and pauses.

"Fair enough," she says leaning back against the couch. I know what she's thinking. That I'm jealous. But I'm not. I just feel very protective over her. Besides, we can't let anyone new in right now. It's too dangerous. "Will you relax?" she kicks me with her foot. "Here," she pulls me back against the couch then hands me a piece of pizza. "Let's find a movie to watch. Something scary." We settle on "Psycho."

We spend our night on the couch watching movies. Making fun of the bad effects and fake blood. We even watch some made for TV alien movie. "Do you ever wonder if that's what we really look like? Big eyes, weird head, thin slimy bodies?" I ask her.

"No," she laughs. "Nasedo said _we_ don't look like that. In fact when we go home he said we would probably keep these forms."

"Thank God," I mutter causing her to laugh again. I don't think I'd be happy looking like one of those.

"But shape shifters might. Nasedo still won't show me his true form."

"Yikes."

"I know," she deadpans.

She yawns and I can see her eyes drooping. It's going around ten now and I wonder if she's going to spend the night. Nasedo has been gone a lot lately so Tess has stayed over here a couple of nights. "Tired?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'll probably head home soon."

"Tess, you know you can stay here," she wraps her arms around my torso and relaxes into me some more.

"If you insist," she giggles. I wrap an arm around her shoulders. I think she's asleep until I hear her laugh at a commercial on TV. The sound is beautiful and something that has become less rare. I look down at her mostly seeing just blonde curls but I can make out the curve of her ski slope nose, her long lashes, and full lips.

"What?" she asks looking up at me. Shit was I being obvious?

"N-nothing," I stammer. She's smiling up at me and knows fully well that I was watching her. There's a weird silence and air between us. "You uh…you wanna go to bed?" I ask trying to make the situation less weird. She only smiles wider.

"I'd love to go to bed with you," What?! No. I open my mouth trying to make words come out but nothing but sounds and stutters and do I want to go to bed with Tess? That's not what I meant when I asked but… she's laughing now. Her head thrown back and when she opens her eyes their sparkling with amusement and mischief.

"You're cute when you're flustered," she tells me before getting up and walking towards my room. I sit their dumbfounded. How after just a few short weeks could one girl who I just met make me a nervous, bumbling idiot? Then again she's had this effect on me since the beginning. My mind goes back to me and her on the lab table in chemistry. Her skin was so soft and she felt so right pressed up against me. Her body underneath mine, her lips underneath my lips, and the way she said my name. I could listen to her say my name forever. The fact there were other people in the room didn't bother me. I had this uncontrollable need to have her. To let everyone know she's mine and mine only. But that's not reality. This is reality. That same girl who had been trying to seduce me is now one of my best friends. Best platonic friends.

That's until I walk into my room and see her small body drowning in one of sweat shirts. "Sorry, I didn't bring any pajamas. Is this okay?" she tugs on the sweatshirt. I want to tell her yes and no. Yes, it's fine because you're my friend and that's it and no, because I really like how you look in my clothes and it makes me want to take them off of you and be with you and…when did I become this? "Max?"

"Yeah," I come back to reality and realize there are other things surrounding me besides Tess Harding. "Yeah, yeah it's totally fine. " She smiles at me and starts to head towards the door. "No, you can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

"Okay," she doesn't even argue and crawls right into my bed. "But wanna hang out? Keep me company until I fall asleep?" She's sitting in my bed, my sweatshirt slightly falling off her shoulder, looking at me so innocently and I can't say no. I climb in with her and lay down. She's on her side facing me looking me right in the eye. "I'm glad we're doing this. You know being friends. I mean…thanks. It's nice to finally have someone, ya know?" biting her lip she's searching my eyes for some sort of understanding. I hope she finds it.

"You'll always have me, Tess," I tell her.

"You promise?" her voice is sad, hopeful and hopeless at the same time _. "I wish you kept your promise,"_ her words haunt me. Every time I see her I wonder how I could have left her alone in the desert all those years ago. I wonder if I would have kept my promise then.

"I promise," and I do. I'm going to keep this promise and every other promise I make to her. She kisses me on the cheek causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Good night, Max," She rolls over onto her other side. She's close enough that I can smell the orange blossoms that scent her hair. It takes a good amount of self-control to not wrap myself around her. Bury my face in her hair and lay until the sound of her breathing lulls me to sleep. Instead I get up from my bed and go to turn out the light. With a pillow and blanket in hand I take one last look at her and wonder what the hell it is that is going on with me.

"Good night, Tess."

I wake up to the sound of my mother's laugh and the smell of bacon in the air. Gotta love Saturday mornings. I get up and find Tess helping my mom cook breakfast. Not an unfamiliar sight but a pleasant one. "Well hey there Sleeping Beauty," Tess says when she notices me. "Since when do you sleep in until 10?" I yawn and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Since when are you up before noon?" I fire back lamely. She just rolls her eyes and continues beating the eggs. "What's for breakfast?"

"French toast, eggs, and bacon," my mom chirps as she cooks another piece of French toast.

"Morning, Mom," Isabel walks into the kitchen wearing sweat pants and tennis shoes. She kisses our mom on the cheek then offers me a good morning as well. I look over at Tess clearly uncomfortable, knowing Isabel's indifference towards her.

"You want some French toast, Isabel?" Tess offers. Isabel just looks at her with a fake smile.

"No thanks, I'm going for a run. Bye Mom," and then she's gone. Tess' rejection is obvious as she watches Isabel leave. It's so strange. I always thought if any of us would get close with Tess it would be Isabel. But once she found we shared the same secret she didn't want much to do with her.

Tess looks to me, my mom apparently oblivious her daughter's rude behavior, and I offer her a sympathetic smile which she returns with a beaten down one. "Alright, here you go!" Mom places a plate with five pieces of French toast and healthy amount of eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks, Mom," I kiss her on the cheek before digging in.

"Don't thank me, sweetie, thank Tess! Now I have a doctor's appointment so you two enjoy. And Maxwell clean this mess up and do not let Tess lift a finger," she orders me.

"Yes ma'am!" I salute her and she rolls her eyes grabbing her purse.

"Bye, sweet heart," she says to Tess.

"Bye, Mrs. Evans-" my mom shoots her a look, "I mean, Diane," with one last smile she's gone.

"She really likes you," I tell Tess making her smile even wider.

"Good, it's nice being around her. Being around a mom," she sits down next to me with her own plate. I watch her poor tobasco sauce all over her French toast and smile when she offers me the bottle.

"Thanks. So how'd you sleep?"

"Good," she says quietly. I look over at her to see her blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" I tease her.

"I am not," she defends. "Just eat your bacon, Evans," she smiles down at her food.

"Have it your way, Harding," she nudges me with her elbow and I nudge her back. "Oh, and try not to worry about Isabel. She'll come around," I try to reassure her.

"Yeah," she mumbles unconvincingly, her eyes fixed helplessly on her plate. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Hanging out with you of course," bumping her shoulder with mine, she leans into my side and lets out a small laugh.

"Max, you know you don't have to spend all your time with me out of pity. It's fine-"

"It's not pity, Tess. I like being around you, getting to know you," placing my hand on top of hers I try and get her to look at me. But her eyes are still set on her plate with that same hopeless look. "And I was hoping maybe you could show me some of those memory retrieval techniques you were telling me about?"

"Yeah," she smiles brightly. "I'd love that. Come on," she grabs my hand dragging me to the couch.

"What right now?"

"Yeah! Why not?" we plop down onto the couch, her face lit up like I've never seen it before. "Okay so what you want to do is clear your head completely and relax. I'll tell you some of what I remember about us. The memories will be clearer since our energies are together right now. Why do you look so scared?"

"I…I'm not," I stutter.

"Liar," she states accurately. "If you don't want to do this then why did you ask?" I'm not really sure what else to do except be honest with her. One of the last things I want to do is hurt her but the truth might.

"I…I just wanted to make you happy. I knew this would and I thought I might be ready," I tell her truthfully. Her eyes reflect understanding. The same understanding I see when I tell her or act like I just want to be her friends. They also reflect the same rejection she also seems to feel when it comes to me…to her… to me and her. But I sigh at the relief that there is no anger or sadness.

"You don't need to lie or pretend with me, okay?" she grabs my hand and squeezes it. Her full lips toy with a small smile as she stares at me. "We don't have to do this just yet."

"Maybe you could tell me…describe to me… what you remember?" I suggest.

"Okay," she clears her throat and squeezes my hand again before she begins. Her eyes close and a faraway look washes over her features. "I remember the sky. It's red there, not blue. And there's three moons- all burnt orange. I see… I see flowers but there not like any of the ones here on earth. They're also colors that…that can't be described because they don't compare to anything here. I also see you... you're slightly older. You're dressed in armor, standing on a balcony. Arguing with… with someone. I'm in what I think is our bedroom. And…and I feel worried. Scared. Like I'm not going to see you again," her hands grip mine tightly, her eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed in concentration. "Now you're walking to me and….and…" she opens her eyes. "That's where the memory ends," she shrugs.

"You alright?" her eyes look sad like she actually feels like I'm going to disappear. She nods her head but I know it's just to placate me. "You wanna do something else?" she laughs this time with a vigorous nod. I smile at her, pulling her off the couch and head for the door. For the entire drive to the ravine she doesn't let go of my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! Let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Roswell related.

Chapter 3: Space Between the Lines

"Wow, this place is pretty beautiful," we're sitting on the edge of the ravine, thirty feet over the water. "How'd you find it?" she's whispering as if she's worried it will somehow shatter this moment.

"Well not needing to sleep as much as the average person, I've spent a lot of time wandering around here. I have more spots I can show you, but this one's my favorite," I whisper back. "You're the first person I've ever brought here," I whisper to her quietly. Her head snaps at me and I look at her. Her brow creased, a proud smile pulling at her lips.

"Really?" she asks softly. I nod my head at her. "Why?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "I just wanted to share this with you. Feel free to borrow it anytime," I smile at her only half joking. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek whispering a soft thank you. I look back out at the horizon. The afternoon sun peaks through the trees lighting up the orange rocks around it. The clear blue water turns a blue green while it reflects the light. A soft breeze blows past us. I look over at Tess, her blue eyes shut peacefully. Her face is towards the sky and her full lips curved up. The sun lights up her blonde curls making them glow. My heart rate picks up and I want to reach out and touch her. Before I can stop myself, I brush the back of my knuckles across her cheek and down her neck. A small sigh escapes her lips before she reaches up and captures my hand in her own. Her eyes open and meet mine sparkling with a hint of happiness. She looks down at our linked hands, biting her lip gently. When she looks back at me, that happiness is still there but it's paired with a look I've gotten to know all too well this summer.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her. The mischief in her eyes grows. She stands up and starts to take off her shirt. "T-Tess? What…what are you doing?" I should look away, but just like that night in her dark room, I can't. Her pale soft skin is entrancing in this light. She looks down at me laughing.

"What do you think?" she says before sliding out of her shorts. "I'm going swimming!" Before I can object she's already airborne, half way down the drop, before she cannonballs into the water. Panic rises up in me when she doesn't resurface right away. I'm about to jump in fully clothed until her head pops up. She sucks in a large breath of air, shaking the water from her face. "Are you coming?!" she yells up at me. I'm about to say no and she knows that I am. "Come on, Max! It feels great!" I look down at the water. It's calm but there's always undercurrents. Despite my alien abilities, I've always had a slight fear of drowning. Or a huge fear. A fear I even shared with Tess once.

"You know how I feel about drowning, Tess!" I shout back at her. Just seeing her in there makes me panic. What if she gets a leg cramp? Or stuck on some seaweed? Or-

"Well, then what a perfect opportunity to face your fears! I promise I'll catch you!" she somehow manages to hold both her arms up while staying above water. I roll my eyes at her and her small giggle bounces off the walls of rock surrounding her.

"Thanks, but I think I'm good here!"

"Suit yourself!" I sit back down on the edge and watch her. She floats on her back, causing little splashes when she kicks her feet. She looks like a mermaid and I begin to wonder if there are mermaids back on our home planet. She looks up at me from the water and smiles before dipping under the water. I'm envious of her. Of how she's learned to live so freely. How she's become so human but still remained alien in such a short amount of time. How she can float through the open water so carelessly, without any fear of sinking. For a moment I find myself wanting to be more like the brave Tess Harding.

While I still have the courage I stand up and undress quickly. In nothing but my boxers, I move to edge of the cliff. I look down and see her staring up at me curiously. Taking a deep breath, I back up a few feet. Giving myself a running start I jump into the air. I'm only falling for a few brief moments but it feels like a lifetime. I hear Tess yelling and her loud laugh before I hit the water. Coolness surrounds me, the barrier the water creates shuts out the noise of the world. Down here there's no aliens, no humans, no Liz. Just quiet. Suddenly I wonder what I was so afraid of coming in here for. A calmness fills up my body starting at my toes and ending on the ends of my hair. I stay under until my lungs burn.

Coming up for air, I'm met with a smiling Tess. "Hey, buddy!" she says happily, treading water across from me.

"Shit, that was amazing," I float on my back for a second. Longing for that feeling of just being like I did just a minute ago.

"Told you," Tess says matter of fact before giggling again. The sound warms my bones.

"Now what?" I ask looking at her.

"Uhh..." she looks around as if an idea will pop up from the water. "Let's race! From here to…. That rock!" she points a quarter of the way down the water. "The prize is bragging rights."

"Really?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Afraid you'll lose to a girl?" she teases.

"No," I laugh. "I'm just surprised you think you'll be able to even to make it that far," I throw back at her. Her eyes narrow into a slits, a smirk on her face.

"Alright, You're Majesty, you ready?" she mocks.

"I'm ready when you are, Your Highness," I mock back.

"Ready," she turns herself towards the target and I do the same. "Set," I take in a deep breath ready to dive in. "Go!" as she yells the words I feel two small hands on my shoulder. Two small, but extremely strong hands. Somehow, she manages to push me under before swimming ahead of me. By the time I shoot back up from the water from recovering, she's well ahead of me. I go under and try to catch her. I can see her. Her small legs kicking with a strength you wouldn't expect them to possess. Her hair flowing behind her. While I would love to stay back here and admire her I would love it even more to win.

I kick faster, stretch out my strokes. I start to catch her but somehow she still manages to beat me just by a finger. We break through the surface at the same time. "WINNEEEERRR!" she yells as I pull myself up onto the flat rock. I lay down closing my eyes completely exhausted. "So, Max Evans, how does it feel to be beaten by a person half your size?" she asks in her best news reporter voice as she pulls herself up to sit next to me.

"Exhausting," I say before we both laugh. "How'd you get so fast?"

"I didn't know I was until now," she lays down next to me. I close my eyes and for a minute everything is quiet. Just the sound of the girl breathing next to me.

"This is nice," she says quietly.

"Hmmm," I say in agreement. "We should probably head back soon, though."

"Yeah," she agrees sadly. "Just a little bit longer though," she scoots over closer to me laying her head down on my chest. I pull her close, her cool, wet skin contrasting with the warm sun against mine. Our bodies are slick together but our skin still clings to the others'. I kiss her hair. She smells like lake water and strawberry shampoo. "Max?" she whispers my name and I can tell she's about to fall asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way…like in a romantic way," I can feel her heartbeat speed up as she nervously traces my collarbone with her fingers. "I just…I love you," she says loud enough just for me to here. I smile and pull her to me even more. I kiss her forehead letting my lips linger there for just a second longer than usual.

"I love you, too, Tess," I tell her easily before sinking into sleep.

It's around eight o' clock by the time I get home. I open the door to find the house empty. Hanging my keys on the hook next to the door, I head to my room. When I pass by Isabel's door I notice that her light is on. "Come in," she says after I tap on the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," she greets back with a smile. I lean on the door frame, "Where've you been all day?"

"Around," I start. She looks at me expecting more of a specific answer. "With Tess," I finish hesitantly. She snorts and rolls her eyes.

"You two off renewing your vows?" she says sarcastically.

"Is-"

"I'm kidding, Max," she says annoyed, flipping the page of her magazine with a little too much aggression.

"Why don't you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her I just don't trust her."

"Why?" I ask again. "Really, I don't understand? She's very sweet, and funny, and smart. She's a good friend, Isabel. You were friends with her once, why can't you be again?"

"Because!" She says angrily. "For all we know she could be mind warping you every time you're with her. She has an agenda. Or at least Nasedo does and she's in on it. I'm not letting her in and I don't like that you are."

"You think she's going to betray us?" I ask, not evening wanting to think of the possibility. The idea of Tess turning on me- on us, scares me more than anything. When Isabel doesn't say anything else my fear is confirmed. "She wouldn't do that," I tell her. She doesn't respond. I feel like she knows something I don't. I want to ask her but she seems annoyed enough so instead I turn and go to my room.

After changing into sweat pants, I lay on my bed. I still can't help but wonder about what Isabel said. As I remember the day with Tess, it doesn't seem possible. The petite, curly blonde swimming effortlessly in the water laughing with me and splashing me didn't seem capable of betrayal. The girl who laid her head on my chest, traces the lines of my neck and collarbone doesn't seem capable of betrayal. The girl who whispered three small words so nervously as her body clung to mine is not capable of betrayal. My best friend is not capable of betrayal.

I haven't seen Tess in a week and a half. Every time I call her she tells me she has a hair appointment, plans with someone else, or she's just too busy to see me. No matter what her reason the sting of rejection is there along with a large amount of worry. I asked Michael about his training sessions with her and he says he's been blowing up rocks on his own. Isabel keeps giving me this look saying that she was right about Tess betraying us.

After the day at the ravine things were different. She was different. Whenever I reached out to touch her she would flinch. But then there would be times when she would brush up against me in some small, innocent way. She didn't smile or laugh as frequently. Only when we were in the company of others. When I tried to ask her what was going on if she was okay all she told me was _"No, Max, I'm not." We're sitting in the park on some old wooden bench. The sky is black with a few stars peeking through. We had spent the night out at some party some kid from school was having while his parents were out of town. "After what happened tonight… I think I just need some space," my heart sank at her words. What happened tonight was she was flirting with a guy. I watched them while they danced, his hands touching parts of her no one should. I couldn't handle it. Maybe it was jealousy or instinct. But my mind kept flashing back to that first party when I picked her up drunk and how every guy there looked at her like a piece of ass just to fuck and be done with. Tess is so much more. She's- "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. I wasn't drinking, I wasn't going to go home with him…it was just…it was just nice! Ya know?"_

 _"_ _Nice?!" I nearly yell. "Having some perv grope you and dry hump you and-"_

 _"_ _That's not what he was doing! We were just flirting! Dancing! Max, look you wanted to be friends. I don't…belong to you," she forces out. My heart sinks even deeper but I know she's right. She looks at me and I know then that I'm hurting her. This leash I have her on. This claim I have that she's mine but I'm not hers but I'm Liz Parker's. I look down, unable to stare at her and know I'm the reason why she looks so sad. So beaten down and rejected._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Tess, I didn't mean to-"_

 _"_ _I know," she cuts me off gently. Her eyes close before she says "I think I need some space, Max," her blues eyes are diamond swords hanging over my head, "from you." The swords fall. I want to scream. I want to kiss her. I want to tell her I love her. To wait for me, that I'll come around. That I'm hers but I just need time. Instead I nod my head._

 _"_ _I understand," I manage to say evenly. She smiles at me sadly. When we walk back to my house her arm slips around my waist. We crawl through my bedroom window. I give her a t-shirt to wear before she gets into my bed. I get in beside her and wrap myself around her. Every few minutes, she squeezes my hand that rests in hers to remind me that she's there. I kiss the back of her neck reminding her that this time I'll be the one waiting for her to come back to me. When I woke up in the morning she was gone._

Now I'm standing outside of her house, ringing her doorbell. I guess I'm not as patient with waiting as she is. I'm about to knock again when she opens the door. Her eyes widen with shock, "Max? What are you doing here?" she whispers. She looks back into the house before stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for.

"I was worried about you. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks and every time we talk you sound…off."

"I told you I need space, Max," the anger in her voice makes me flinch.

"I know but I miss you."

"God, it's been a little over a week! You sound like a real girl right now."

"Tess, if this is about-"

"It's not!" she yells before looking through the window into the house. "You need to leave. Please."

"No, not until you tell me why you're acting so strange. Whatever is going on, Tess, let me help," I grab her fidgeting hands stilling them. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I take a step closer and brush one of them away as soon as it started to fall. She leans into my hand causing my entire body to swell with relief.

"I just can't-" she stops talking when she looks at me. She looks so hopeless. "Let's just say, every time I come home and we aren't together…Nasedo isn't happy. He wants me to mind warp you into loving me," her words are laced with shame, the weight of Nasedo's need to fulfill destiny is taking it's a toll on her.

"I'm sorry," I spit out pathetically. I'm not really sure what else I'm supposed to say. I love Tess. But I don't _love_ her. I still have my relationship with Liz to think about.

"It's okay," she says. Her hand squeezes mine. "You don't need to be sorry. You're not the reason he gets so angry," she gives me an artificial smile. "You better go, I don't know what he'll do if he sees you here."

"What do you mean?" she ignores my question. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek before she walks towards the door. "I'll call you, okay?"

"I'll be waiting by the phone," she rolls her eyes. "Love you, Tess," I want to slap myself for saying it. What if she takes it the wrong way? No I just told her I don't love her like that she wouldn't.

"Love you, too, Max," she smiles before disappearing into the house.

She doesn't call. I call her and Nasedo answers telling me that she's out. I know he's lying. For someone who wants to keep us together he's doing a solid job at coming between us. I drive by her house but her car is never there, her bedroom light is never on at night, and when I knock on the door no one answers. It's been five days. Almost a week since that day on her porch. This might sound cocky or selfish, but it's not like Tess to stay away from me this long. As far as I know I'm the only friend she has. The only person she spends time with other than me is Michael.

I want to call her again. Drive by her house and see if her light is on. Maybe I should climb up the tree outside her window and look in. Just to make sure. Then I realize how crazy that sounds. I realize that this is probably all my fault. She may have stopped talking about "our destiny" but what if she's not over it? What if I'm hurting her or leading her on? Maybe I should back off. Really give her and myself space. The lines were starting to blur in my head from platonic friendship to something deeper. I lay down on my bed and try to get some sleep. But every time I close my eyes I see her. Her face turned up towards the sun, the light making her blonde hair glow. Her laugh when I jumped in the water. Her bare skin pressed against mine, her head on my chest. God, I miss her. An intense need to just see her builds up in me. Why won't she see me? Even talk to me?

"Max?" like an answered prayer, I hear her voice come through my window. "Pssst! Max!" relief floods my body. Her attempt to be quiet makes me laugh the first real laugh I have in days. When I go to help her through she smiles at me lightly, "hi," she whispers.

"Hey," I say back, and immediately wrap her in my arms.

"Ow! Fuck, Max," she says painfully. She pushes me away from her, her nails digging into my forearm. In the dim lighting I can see her face is wet. She's crying. Guilt replaces the relief and I reach out to her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…Are you okay, what's wrong?" when she looks up at me there's a dark cloud of blue and purple on her cheek. Her left eye is starting to swell around a cut on her eyebrow. She's bent over clutching her sides while her bottom lip, covered in dry blood, shakes. "Tess…" she breaks down crying. Her knees give out and I catch her before she can hit the ground. I lay her on my bed and turn the light on to see the extent of the injuries. The bruise on her face is worse than I could see before and it extends down her jaw line. The cut on her eyebrow is an angry, burning red. She's crying harder. Any part of her face that isn't discolored is ghost like. Gently I run my hand over the injuries. Cooling them, warming them, doing everything possible to make her feel better. I press my thumb over the cut on her lip last. The blood is gone and her lip is restored to her normal, perfect, full mouth. I stroke her cheek, brush the hair out of her face. Her breathing slows down and she relaxes into my hand. "Where else are you hurt?" I ask quietly. I'm afraid she's going to start crying again but instead she just brokenly whispers, "Everywhere."

"Can you sit up?" I ask. She nods before moving slowly. I help her sit on my bed and try not to watch as her face contorts in pain. When she's finally comfortable I carefully ask, "is it okay if I take your shirt off?"

"You can't heal me with it on?" her voice is so small. So unlike Tess.

"No, baby, I need to see what I'm doing," I try to explain. "I won't hurt you I promise, Tess," I feel like I'm talking to a small child. If she were herself right now she'd slap me for sounding to condescending and laugh at the term of endearment. Instead she nods her head and starts unbuttoning her shirt. I help her slide it off. As I do, I make contact with the skin of her arms, healing anything that might be hurt there. I keep my eyes on her face. Her eyes are closed, tears spilling out from the corners. I'm not prepared for what I see next. Her stomach is covered in bruises and cuts and burns. Her skin is paper thin and I can see the blood gathering behind the bruises. Tears burn my eyes. How could anyone do this to her? How could someone hurt her? There's finger prints around her collar bone. When I see the marks by her breasts I want to lose it. "Who-"

"Just fix me," she says through gritted teeth. Her eyes are clenched shut along with the fists at her side. Without hesitation, I run my hand over the bruises and cuts. I focus my energy all on Tess. I close my eyes and there's a flash of Tess being thrown against a wall. Tess trying to use her powers but being hit before she can. She's flung across the room like a ragdoll. She's asking him to stop. He throws her half way down the stairs. She's crying for me. Saying my name over and over again. He tells her I'll never come for her. I feel the dread in her body when she sees his foot coming at her head. She's hit. Kicked. Choked. Hit. Kicked. Choked.

"Ahhhh! God!" I fall to the floor. My entire body sore and pulsing in agonizing pain. All I can see is Tess lying there. Crying. Crying for me. For someone. And Nasedo calling her a pathetic human. Calling her weak. Telling her to get up but every time she tries to he knocks her back down. I take deep breaths and slowly return back to my bedroom. I hear Tess crying, saying she's sorry over and over again. I want to kill him. I want to throw him around. Make him cry and beg and bleed.

"Max, please, I'm so sorry. Please," collecting myself off the floor, I move to her. I grab a t-shirt off my floor and help her put it on. I quickly heal the bruises on her legs, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain. When I'm done her arms wrap around my neck. She clings to me when I lay her down next to me. I pull the covers around us, wrap my arms around her torso. I kiss her hair, her shoulder, her ear, her forehead. I tell her it's okay. That I'm here. That I love her. I won't leave her. She keeps telling me she's sorry. I'm not sure how long it is before she stops crying.


End file.
